This invention generally relates to vehicle brake systems. More particularly, this invention relates to a vehicle brake system that includes using air to cool portions of the brake system.
Vehicle brake systems typically include friction pads that engage a rotating member such as a rotor or drum. The components of the brake assembly naturally heat up during a braking application because of the friction between the rotating and stationary parts. Under most circumstances some heat build up does not pose any real problem. Under some conditions, however, excessive heat buildup may compromise b rake performance over the lifetime of the system. Further, brake systems in heavy duty vehicles are subjected to greater stresses than most passenger vehicles.
There is a need for an effective cooling system that can prevent excessive heat buildup in a brake assembly. One example proposed arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,344. In that patent a separate air reservoir is provided to direct air onto a rotor during braking applications. The arrangement in that patent has certain drawbacks, which resulted in it not being adopted in the marketplace. For example, a separate reservoir adds additional cost and weight to a vehicle, which is something that vehicle designers and manufacturers are striving to avoid.
Prior to this invention, a cost-effective and efficient brake cooling arrangement has not been developed. This invention utilizes compressed air from a compressed air source that is already associated with the braking system. The use of such compressed air is new because it provides a cooling effect for a brake assembly.
In general terms, this invention is a device that uses compressed air for cooling components of a brake assembly. A system designed according to this invention includes a rotating member and brake pads that engage the rotating member to apply a braking force. A compressed air source is connected with at least one conduit that maintains the air in a compressed state while it is within the conduit. A discharge nozzle at one end of the conduit directs the air at a portion of the brake system such that the air decompresses at it passes through the discharge nozzle, which reduces the temperature of the air and facilitates cooling the components of the brake assembly.
In the preferred embodiment, the conduit that carries the compressed air is a flexible tube. The preferred discharge nozzle is a high velocity air nozzle. The preferred embodiment also includes a solenoid actuated valve that selectively allows air to flow from the compressed air source to the conduit.
The various features and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the currently preferred embodiment. The drawing that accompanies the detailed description can be briefly described as follows.